An electronic control device, which includes an electronic element for control and a printed circuit board on which the electronic element is mounted, is used in various fields.
An electronic control device such as an electronic control unit (ECU), which electronically controls various types of devices, is representatively mounted in a vehicle. The electronic control device serves to receive information from sensors, switches, or the like installed at various locations in the vehicle, process the received information, and perform various types of electronic control processes to improve ride quality and safety of the vehicle or provide a driver and an occupant with various types of conveniences.
The electronic control device for a vehicle, such as the ECU, is structured to include a housing, a printed circuit board (PCB) which is accommodated in the housing, and a connector which is coupled to one side of the circuit board so as to be connected to an external socket.
As control functions become diversified and complicated, a size of the printed circuit board needs to be increased and the number of connectors needs to be increased through connection with various external devices. U.S. Pat. No. 9,320,168 discloses a control device that accommodates therein multiple PCBs.
However, there is still a need for a further improved electronic control device for implementing effective spatial utilization, a reduction in size of the device, and heat dissipation.